Dominic Brintov
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' 2" |weight=189 pounds |hair=brown |eyes=blue |servicenumber= |rank=Lieutenant Colonel ( ) |speciality= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= * **Republic of Estovakia |era= * * }} Dominic Brintov was a human . Born in on the colony of , in the province of Estovakia to two officers, Brintov was groomed from a young age to follow in the footsteps of his parents, which led to him being commissioned as a Lieutenant in the in . Fighting during the ROE-UNSC War in , Brintov made his way to . Narrowly escaping death by the hands of the , Brintov quickly rose through the depleted officer ranks, reaching the rank of Lieutenant Colonel by . However, in , with the first attack on , Brintov, through adjutants, made a deal with the local garrison that they were to have an informal cease fire with the threat of the genocidal aliens. However, the did not see it that way, and captured one of Brintov's lieutenants, interrogating him to find out the location of the rebel base. This led to assaulting the hidden rebel base. In retaliation for what he saw as treachery, Brintov assassinated the very base commander he had made the diplomatic deal with, before once again going underground. Although he was saved initially from the glassing of by hiding underground, due to radiation poisoning, Brintov died several days later. Biography Early Life Born in in a encampment in the province of Estovakia on to two rebel officers, from a young age, Brintov was being groomed to follow in the footsteps of his parents. At age Brintov was introduced to Colonel Yuri Roberts, commander of all the rebels in the province, and by age fourteen, Brintov was being taught military tactics, skills, and leadership, along with his regular studies. However, this nepotism shown towards Brintov due to his family's connections made his social life suffer, as other teens who were not of his pedigree shunned him, seeing him as a snobbish rich kid. This led Brintov to try even harder to fit in, not completely understanding why he was so shunned, and, to an extent, he did eventually succeed, although he had to take himself out of his comfort zone quite a bit. One such occasion was in , when on a night on the weekend, Brintov and a group of his friends ventured out of the camp, and attended a party in the wilderness several miles from the camp. For the first time, Brintov drank alcohol, specifically several swigs from a bottle of one of the teens had managed to acquire. Despite outings like this, some of which his parents know about, others they did not, Brintov was commissioned as a Lieutenant in the in . Early Operations soldier!|Dominic Brintov circa }} After his commission, Brintov was eager to get into combat against the forces on New Prague. However, Brintov's superiors stated he would have to wait four weeks, in order to become acquainted with the rebels under his command, even though Brintov had known many of them since he was a child. Nevertheless, having been taught to follow the orders of his officers, Brintov begrudgingly did so, letting off anger by spending hours at the target range, firing rounds from his and . Although this was initially intended to serve as a stress reducer, it eventually became a learning experience, as Brintov was taught by veteran fighters the ins and outs of his pistol and rifle. Brintov's anger and zeal to get into combat was not limited to him, as many other members of the men under his command had the very same feelings, and those that did not were quickly caught up in the anti-UNSC fervor. After the mandatory four week acclimation period, Brintov and his squad were allowed to say their last goodbyes before deploying. Given a field cap by his father, Brintov was told that every member of the family who had worn the cap in combat had come back alive, and, after a final night of revelry with his friends who would be staying in the enclave, Brintov and his squad loaded into a , and headed for the Pemiscot River. After the rebels arrived, they were given their orders by Captain Gerald Gibson, the local commander. Specifically, the rebels were to engage patrols, as well as cause damage to any and all infrastructure. Brintov's first combat experience came on December 5th, , when he spotted a patrol boat on the river, its crew attempting to fix the boat's engine. Eager to get into combat, Brintov opened fire before the other rebel team was in position, killing two of the crew, but also drawing the attention of the two militiamen manning the on the boat. In the ten minute firefight that followed, rebels were wounded, but none were killed, and the riverboat was eventually destroyed by an RPG wielding rebel fighter. Reprimanded for his overeagerness by Captain Gibson, Brintov spent his free time after the ambush replaying the firefight over and over again in his head. He had picked off two of militiamen, but he did not feel different or as if he had won glory. After another day of contemplation, with advice and guidance from other, more seasoned rebels, Brintov decided that the was no chance to win glory, but rather it was a job that needed to be done, and thinking it was supposed to be a clean fight would only make it that much harder. Several weeks later, Brintov lost the first men under his command. After a week long hike further downriver, the rebels reached a dam. With only a tiny unit of soldiers guarding it, the dam became a tempting target for the rebels, and both Brintov and Gibson agreed it would be an easy target to destroy. Ordered to destroy the generators in the dam, Brintov led his men through the chain link fence, and eliminated the two guards outside the entrance. However, as the rebels were setting the , and personnel swarmed the floors above the rebels. As the charges set by Gibson's unit went off, it provided enough of a distraction for Brintov's unit to make its move. Beating a hasty retreat to the exit, two of the rebels were killed when the C-12 charges went off, and three others were killed in the process of escaping from the dam. Returning to the camp, Brintov turned to Gibson for consolation. Although the latter was a seasoned, thick skinned rebel officer, he was able to sympathize with Brintov's emotional plight, and helped him move on from it and cope with the weight of having been responsible for the death of his own men. Although as time went on, Brintov found it harder to keep up the almost childlike exuberance he once had, it was rejuvenated in , when news reached the rebels to halt all combat operations until further notice due to ongoing negotiations with the colonial government about a possible rebel enclave on the planet. Republic of Estovakia On the ninth of August, , news reached Brintov's unit that the rebel diplomats had succeeded in their mission, and now the province of Estovakia was now known as the Republic of Estovakia. With the war basically over, the rebels were allowed to return home, and, with the ROE's military limited to 7,500 personnel, it became voluntary to serve in the military in order to keep the numbers down. Returning back to the enclave where he had been raised, Brintov volunteered to become part of the Republic's military, as he was raised to be a military officer, and he intended to continue that occupation. Celebrating with the members of his squad who he had served with for five years, Brintov, for once, felt a feeling of hope for the future, with the war basically over, and the Republic left to its own devices. Without any combat operations to attend to, Brintov was ordered to provide security for the area, watching for any possible remaining personnel who were going to attack the . With loads of free time on his hands, Brintov set about finding things to do. Having been good friends with a rebel in his youth, who was now an pilot, Brintov, after a bit of convincing, got the pilot teach him to fly. Although it was rudimentary training, Brintov found the thrill of flying nearly equatable to the adrenaline in combat. As a result, Brintov volunteered to work in tandem with his friend, sometimes flying the Hornet on patrols instead. Along with learning to fly, Brintov immersed himself in history, as well as attempting to enter into a relationship, although the latter was not entirely successful. However, on September 2nd, in the dead of night, Brintov was rudely awoken by the air raid siren for all personnel to report for duty. In a short briefing, the rebels were informed that a shooting war had begun, that one Private Gerald Burns, a former member of the group Brintov had served with before the formation of the Republic, had shot and killed an agent who had been attempting to cross the demilitarized zone, the border that marked where rebel territory started, and territory ended. With this shooting, the Republic of Estovakia was now in a shooting war with the . Enraged by what he saw as treachery on the part of the , Brintov refused his orders to leave the Republic. On September 6th, a unit of , augmented by attacked the camp. In a hour firefight, the camp's security forces attempted to hold off the UNSC forces. As the battle raged on, Brintov himself picked off two ODST's and five UNSC Marines. During the final hour of the battle, Brintov's friend was shot down and killed by an ODST wielding an , a man barely fourteen feet from Brintov's position. Enraged, Brintov tackled the ODST, and, in a scuffle, managed to get a hold of the trooper's grenade. Cooking it off, Brintov shoved the ODST off of him, and ran for his life, however, he was still knocked unconscious by the blast of the grenade. Awakening several hours later on the bed of a , being tended to by an , Brintov asked a tirade of questions, which wore on the medic, but she diligently answered each one as best she could. Brintov found that he was outside of ROE territory, that the militia in the territory was falling apart, and the rebels that had saved him were heading to a nearby hidden shuttle to get them off planet and to the colony of . Arrival and Adaption Survival Truce "Broken Promises" Going Underground Category:Blood on the Sand